Love is Mean, Love Hurts
by helliiion
Summary: Set during the end scene of 4x07. Not sure If I'm keeping this a one-shot, or continuing on with it, but here's chapter one, in any case. End scene of My Brother's Keeper re-written. Smutty, but romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Hurt, anger, betrayal. A mixture of emotions that left her short-winded and unable to form words.

As Stefan Salvatore watched her with careful eyes, the heavy bag weighing down her shoulder and a worried look in her brown doe-eyes, she could see the hurt in his gaze and it cut her to the quick. Before she even had time to speak again, he opened his mouth and broke the silence on his own. "Pick a room," he started, the gentle pause chilling her. "I'll crash somewhere else," he said, before stepped between both her and his dark haired brother, making his way out the front door. Unable to find the words to match her thoughts, she simply pursed her lips and steeled herself, steadying the bag on her shoulder and avoiding Damon's gaze. She didn't know what this meant, but she didn't blame Stefan for not wanting to stay under the same roof as her.

Swallowing thickly, she turned away from the threshold and set her luggage on the floor, figuring she would leave it for later. She felt stupid for being here and for pushing Stefan out of his own home, but she couldn't go back to her own, not after what had happened with Jeremy earlier that day. The thought of her brother brought a lump in her throat, and she had to blink hard to make sure she didn't get upset. Now wasn't the time to think about everything else that was weighing down on her. Worrying about Stefan was enough, and that alone made her feel terrible. Biting down lightly on her bottom lip, she heard the familiar click of the front door and she didn't have to look up to know that Damon had shut it behind his younger brother, his footsteps approaching her soon following the sound.

Their gazes met for a short moment and it didn't take words for her to understand when he nodded towards the couch, telling her silently to have a seat. Letting her eyes drop to the floor once again, she sat on the couch and stared down into the fire that flickered off to her left. She wondered silently to herself why Damon always had a fire on when he didn't need to worry about keeping warm. Vampires weren't affected by trivial things like the shivers and she honestly didn't think she would much be able to feel the difference in her body temperature if she were even to set foot into a snow-storm. Maybe it was the hot ribbons of light that licked the air that he enjoyed, or maybe it was the sound of it crackling that filled the silence, she wasn't sure, but she was broken out of her thoughts when Damon held a glass out to her.

Eyeing the amber liquid for a moment, she took it with a simple thanks, before bringing it to her lips and downing some of it. It burned down her throat, but she didn't mind now when she normally would. The sting of whiskey was nothing compared to the sting of guilt that was eating away at her. "I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey," he said, looking her over with furrowed eyebrows.

"My brother wants to kill me."

"Welcome to the club," he said in response, coupled with a smirk as he raised his glass. Letting a small smile caress her lips she raised her own to meet his with a tiny clink, her spirits raising just a little bit to match his lighthearted humor even in times like this. They both brought their whiskey back to their lips for a moment, before the girl spoke up once again, her voice breaking the silence.

"Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat-out admitted that she doesn't like me this way," she started, leaning back a bit and resting her head on her hand to relax into the couch. "I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing," Elena said, ending her sentence with a small smile to herself, but there was more behind it. Things were changing rapidly and nothing was the same as it had been, and by this point, she didn't even live with her own brother anymore. He was all the family she had left, but she couldn't do a thing about it, they had to be separated for the time being.

"You wanna know what I think?" the dark-haired male asked with a hard blink, earning him a soft "Hmm?" from the brunette in answer. Their eyes locked quietly for a moment, and a small, knowing smile grace his lips, before he answered her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

His words cut her like a knife and they hung over the both of them, playing back in her head over and over again in the silence. The corners of her lips pulled back into a small smile and her eyes dropped away from his. She had gotten the impression from everyone other than Damon that this new her, the vampire part of herself, was wrong and that she was lost. As much as she had started to accept that this was who she was and the old part of her drowned underneath the bridge, she couldn't help but feel like she was letting everyone else down by being this way. Damon's words brought a small laugh to her lips, not from humor, but simply from how curious it was that he should think the total opposite. He liked her like this and he accepted her as she was, even as a monster.

"That dance that they did today," Elena started, her eyes flickering back up to meet his, but his gaze was trained on the floor, listening and deep in thought. "It kind of reminded me of when-"

"Of when we danced together?" Damon asked, cutting her off, his gaze shifting up to meet hers, and she responded with a smile and a nod.

"I wanted to dance with you today."

The gentle confession left her lips and they remained holding one another's gaze, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. The fire licked the air off to the side, and it reflected in her eyes, igniting them, and Damon had to pry his gaze away as he moved to take her glass out of her hand and set it aside along with his own. Without a word, he stood to face her, extending out his hand, his palm facing the ceiling in an offer, coaxing her to take it with the soft arch of his eyebrow. She took it willingly, following to stand before the fireplace and face him. He was gentle and slow as he cupped her right hand in his left, feeling her drape the other over his shoulder as he started to sway.

Dancing to nothing but the white noise of the aching fire, the girl leaned into him, her temple pressed to his as the understanding of their current position set in. In their close proximity, she could sense his heartbeat just under the cage of his chest, and she could feel the soft gust of his breath on her cheek. It was in that moment of mutual comfort, that Elena forgot about everything from the day that had been previously bothering her, and all that existed in that moment was Damon.

They remained quiet in each other's arms, swaying lazily to nothing at all, no music needed for their actions, until Damon raised her hand to allow for her to turn. Spinning on her heels, she put space between them, electricity filling the void that brought her spinning back to his sturdy arms, her lips suddenly taken prisoner by his own. The shock that ignited and connected them in that moment, spread through her entire body, bringing her hands up to tangle in his unkempt black hair. All in an instant, she could not be close enough to him and his mouth harmonized with her own as his tongue fought to slip between her lips.

Bent to his will, and he to hers, fingers dug into skin in an attempt to claw the other person closer. It wasn't enough. After all this time and after everything, all that was on either of their minds was quenching the flame that licked at the both of them and nearly sent them to their knees in submission.

Aggression.

Palms pressed flat to the male's chest, the girl used what strength she possessed to push him back to collide with the wall, her lips returning to his without hesitation as she shoved the nearby dresser to the side to make room. The crash of it hitting the hardwood floor didn't phase her as she kissed him wildly, placing each of her hands on either side of his face to hold him closer. As confused as she was and as lost as she may have been, she was sure of what she wanted in this one moment, and everything else was left to the wind. Need, hot and overwhelming, washed over her and sent her hands skirting wildly over his clothed torso, gripping the hems of his shirt and ripping it open without hesitation. The sound of buttons hitting the hardwood floor and breath catching in their throats, they caught fire. Damon's hands came to grip Elena's sides, moving quickly to pin her to the opposite wall and attack her lips with his own as he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

This was nothing like either of them had ever experienced and they didn't even allow themselves time to think about it further, before Damon had the brunette shirtless to match himself and back-pressed to his bed. Devouring her lips like candy, he hardly had the opportunity to act, before she gripped his shoulders and shifted, pinning Damon onto his back against the mattress. Their mouths connected for the thousandth time already that night and he didn't let her pull away even slightly, before dragging his teeth over her bottom lip, tugging at it playfully and eliciting a gentle sigh from the girl. Hands exploring uncharted land and skin pressed tight against skin, Elena trailed kisses down his torso, making him grip the pillows beneath his head and writhe under her touch. A slave to her love, something he had always been, under the careful manipulation of her touch, she could mold and shift him like putty and he would gladly take anything that she gave to him.

Letting her hold the reins, he allowed for her to explore, before Damon moved in a flash to pin her back to the bed once again, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her chest and along her soft stomach. Arching the small of her back off the mattress, a gasp fell from her parted lips as she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, bringing his lips back to hers.

With fumbling, nimble fingers, both the lovers worked to rid one another of the rest of their clothing, baring their bodies to the other without hesitation or regret. With no barriers in the way, all clothing cast into piles on the floor at either side of the bed, they could explore one another fully, take in every dip and curve of the other s body. Memorizing the maps of each others nudity, they were both left shaking and sweating as the dark-haired male moved to spread Elena's legs with his knee, placing his hips to fit hers like a puzzle. Only then, did they break from their frantic kisses to meet one another's gaze with shallow breathing and heaving chests. Mutual understanding and above all, love. Years of it not being the right time, and things not fitting into place right. Stolen kisses and stares from across the room.

This was different because they didn t have to share. She was his and he was hers, even if only for tonight.

Reaching down to hitch one of her porcelain legs over his waist, Damon angled his hips forward at an agonizingly slow pace, making every muscle in his body tighten as a strangled gasp left both of their lips. Fingernails dug into his back as he filled her completely, stopping at the hilt and remaining still as he appreciated this new part of her. Sacred and hidden away from anyone other than himself, this part of her heart was meant for only him, and he had never felt so close to her until now. A gentle nod and a small smile from her coaxed him onward and only then did he move against her to set a pace.

Supporting his weight by pressing one of his palms to the mattress, the other hand came to skim up Elena's side and run through her long, dark hair as his lips connected with hers. Their tongues met in a dance that only added fuel to the flames, and the girl's hands raked down his back, leaving red lines in their wake that only healed over seconds later, his skin returning back to normal. Worshiping her body and whispering gentle words into her ear, Damon picked up the pace and his skin slid against hers as their bodies danced. Arching from the mattress, her hips came up to meet his thrusts, his muscles working just under the surface of his skin and rippling at her touch as she trailed fingertips down his chest. Soft groans and heavy breathing, gasps and moans all filled the air as the bed creaked lazily under their movements.

A playful laugh left Elena's lips as she grinned, Damon's lips also pulling back into a smile almost as if they were sharing a secret, and he moved to slam his hips into hers with a sudden force. Electricity picking up between them and a heat pooling into each of their bellies, things became more strained. Close, they were so close, yet so far away from release. Just out of reach.

Moving to pull her on top of him and into his lap so she could ride him, his eyes locked with hers and his hands came to hold her sides as she rolled her hips into his in their close proximity. Sitting up with and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, a feral snarl bubbled up from Damon's throat as his tongue invaded her mouth, scouring across where he could reach and running it along her teeth. This was all he needed and all he had ever wanted, and in that moment, he could tell that all feelings were reciprocated.

He knew she was close when Elena tossed her head back with a long moan, her hair cascading down her smooth back, and he could feel her tighten around him, responding to his movements as he pushed his hips up to meet hers in time. A few more thrusts and she was left trembling in his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she let out short pants against his skin. It didn t take much for him to follow suit and reach his climax, the muscles in his neck tightening as his jaw clenched and he called her name, emptying himself inside of her.

Understanding. For the first time since they had met, they really saw one another.

Collapsing together to the mattress, both lovers worked to catch their breath, their eyes locked as they studied one another's faces. Chests heaving and sweat beading on their soft skin, they reached between one another and laced their fingers together, before Damon pulled the brunette into an embrace. His arms locked around her, holding Elena to his chest, and he had no intentions of letting her go, not when he had only just gotten her. Even if it was only just for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: This one is short, but I wanted to keep it that way and save the angst for next chapter! Enjoy and R&R please!]**

Sunlight poured in through the windows and Damon's chest rose and fell beside her, his lips parted only enough to let breaths pass through. His dark hair was tousled and one of his arms were wrapped around her in a vice-grip, while the other was stretched, his hand on the pillow above his head. He was beautiful in his sleep, different almost, but not in an unwelcome way. It was almost as if he were human again and his face was washed over with a peace she didn't normally see in him. Elena hadn't known him before his vampirism, but she had always imagined him as being less calloused and innocent even. Untouched by the supernatural until Katherine wandered into his life and changed it completely.

_You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me._

She liked him just how he was now. It was funny how long ago it seemed it was that he had spoken those words to her, just on the edge of death. They had been in this very bed, and she had pressed her lips to his, something shared only between them.

Moving under the blanket to him, she kissed him softly, before saying his name in order to wake him. When he shifted beside her, giving a sharp intake of air as he came-to, his eyes worked to open slowly and adjust to the lighting of the room. She could tell that he was having trouble registering the scene laid out in front of him, in a bed with her, their bare skin flushed soft against each other. His eyebrows furrowed, she watched as he studied her face for a long moment in silence, before realization of the night before kicked in and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Morning," she said to him, returning his grin, before she was completely taken off guard by his mouth crushing against hers. He kissed her feverishly, and with sudden enthusiasm, he moved to pin her back to the mattress and skirt his hands along her bare skin.

_Well, he was certainly awake now._

Letting out a quick gasp, she tried to form words to match her thoughts as his lips ventured away from hers to trail down her neck, where he placed the flat bed of his tongue to her skin and drug it up to her jawline, tasting her and listening to the sound of her blood pumping just under the surface.

"School," she said, only able to get that much out, before she let out a soft groan and arched her head back into the pillows.

"Mmm?"

"I have to go to school," she said, explaining further, before another tiny moan left her lips as Damon's hands gripped each of her thighs and spread them apart with force, trailing open-mouthed kisses down to just below her belly button.

"Mmm," he answered simply once again, this time not a question. He was ignoring what she said and was focusing on the task at hand, and she didn't really feel like arguing with him, honestly. His tongue dancing and twisting against her sensitive flesh, she writhed under his ministrations, her hands trailing under the darkness of the blanket to where he was, weaving her hands into his messy hair and tugging gently. He made quick work to pleasure her, making her back arch clean off the bed and her eyes flutter as she fought not to lose control under his mouth, his nimble fingers.

Worshiping her body for another time, Damon lost himself in the sound of his name leaving his lover's lips.

**...**

Elena had spent the morning rushing around to get ready for school, time completely lost after their encounter beforehand. Damon had left her in a cold sweat, working selflessly to bring her to a climax, his only motivation to hear her voice and feel her respond to his touch. He had let her do as she needed once he was through with her, making sure not to get in her way as she ran around his room, trying to ready herself for the day. She had thrown her hair into a messy bun and slipped into some clothes, before she placed a lingering kiss on his lips and took off for school.

Missing her already, Damon had decided to pass time by cleaning the mess they had left in their wake the previous night. Picking up the dresser from its side with ease, he steadied it back onto its feet and worked carefully to clean up the shards from the broken lamp. It wasn't salvageable that was for sure, but he had no regrets. Elena had shown a side of herself to him last night that he was only too glad to become better acquainted with. Aggressive and demanding, he had let her take control half of the time, watching her straddle his hips and ride him, making sure to keep him on his back. She was beautiful and he liked to see that she was dangerous too. She knew what she wanted and that all he needed to see, to know that she was sure. Her new-found vampirism had brought out all the things she had been afraid of in herself before, and now she was still the same, just less afraid. More sure, but still conflicted because when it came down to it, she still had the heart she was born with. She was still Elena, and that was all that mattered to him.

Taking the remnants of the lamp to the trash, he then made his way back into the bedroom, where he walked around the room and picked up any discarded items of clothing. Some were from the previous night, but a lot of them were from this morning when Elena had rushed around to get ready, changing into clothes and rummaging in her bag, leaving a mess in her wake. He didn't mind of course, she could do whatever she damned well pleased with his room, it didn't matter so long as she slept by his side there at the end of the day.

Folding the articles carefully, he stacked them and placed them neatly onto her overnight bag, before making his way back out to the fireplace. The fire from last night had burned out, and he worked to get another started, biting down on the inside of his bottom lip at he thought silently to himself. Last night had only seemed too good to be true to him, and he was almost tempted to keep her home this morning, beg her not to leave him for school. It couldn't be wrong of him to worry, could it? After everything he had loved and lost, the simple loss of her leaving for classes made him miss her and want to drag her back to the bedroom and keep her there to himself. How selfish of him.

But that was love, wasn't it? Love was selfish and unkind, needy and insatiable. Undeniably tragic sometimes, but also unforgettably beautiful.

Smiling to himself, he let memories of the previous night wash over him once again as he coaxed the fire to a soft burn and took a seat on the couch alone. The quiet of the house surrounded him and gave him peace of mind as he relaxed against the cushions. Her touch, her voice and the words it spoke to him, everything had been enough to make him completely lose himself. This was different than anything he had ever felt for another person, and it was because it was her. She was different than any other person, she was special. Last night was something he would gladly die holding close to him.

Letting the sound of the crackling flames fill his thoughts, Damon was about to stand go to pour himself a drink when he heard the front door and froze, watching as Stefan took a step into the room with a raised eyebrow and a careful expression.

"You and I need to talk, Damon. It's about Elena."


End file.
